


Control

by Anonymous



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, M/M, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 01:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17071265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Eddie rubbed his free hand across his face. He had no idea how Venom’s species had sex or if they even had sex. He gave up trying to work out how to explain it.





	Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BiffElderberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/gifts).



> Hi BiffElderberry, this was a great set of prompts and a brilliant assignment. I really hope you enjoy the result. Have a great Yuletide!
> 
> Thank you to Tuesday for the beta work.

Eddie was bored—really bored—but also antsy. He’d wrapped up the last few loose ends of his latest article and turned over the draft to his new editor on Friday afternoon and had no more work to keep him busy. The last few free weekends he’d spent moving apartments. The new job meant that he could get out of the dump he’d lived in since Anne had dumped him, though thanks to Drake’s goons, he’d had to kiss his security deposit goodbye.

Restless, Eddie pushed himself off the sofa and headed into the kitchen. He pulled a beer from the fridge, twisted off the cap, and took a swig. He briefly considered having another go at meditation CD he’d got from Mrs Chen’s cousin, but dismissed it. Meditation was for calm people who could sit still for more than five minutes and were able to clear their minds, something that wasn’t really possible in his case.

Back when he was still with Anne, they would normally have gone out on a Saturday night. She had been as organised in their private life as she was as a DA and had always managed to find great places from them to try out before they became too popular.

Eddie thought about jerking off instead. He hadn’t been with anyone since Anne. He’d been too much of a wreck after he’d screwed up their relationship, not to mention that his last apartment, with its walls shaking from his asshole neighbor’s blasting music wasn’t exactly a draw for most women.

Since his visit to the Life Foundation, Eddie’s new friend made everything a little more complicated. They were working out all the kinks of living together, and Eddie wasn’t sure that a new partner would be entirely understand of Eddie trying to explain to his parasitic symbiote the intricacies of human life, such as who he could and could not eat in order to sustain himself. Not exactly first date talk.

The only person who might understand, Anne, was seeing Dan, and she still thought that Venom had been killed during the fight with Riot, which pretty much left Eddie with his own right hand and the porn on his laptop—or it would have if he could get over the awkwardness of having a constant spectator. Eddie took another swig from his beer.

 **Do not mind me,** Venom piped up on cue.

Eddie managed to suppress the flinch. “Didn’t we talk about you not being so loud?”

 **You talked,** Venom responded at exactly the same level. **What is porn?**

Eddie rubbed his free hand across his face. He had no idea how Venom’s species had sex or if they even had sex. He gave up trying to work out how to explain it.

“You have access to everything inside my head, right? Why don’t you just figure it out yourself?”

Venom went quiet again. Eddie gave it a few moments to see what he came back with. The silence stretched on. Eddie carried on drinking as he waited. He drained the last dregs of the bottle with still no word from Venom.

The silence made him nervous, so Eddie broke it. “Found something you like?”

**Mmmm …**

“Found something you like?”

**Mmmm …. There is a lot of this porn to search through in your mind, Eddie.**

Yes, well, no more than average. Most of the guys Eddie knew watched a fair amount if they were single or having a dry spell. Or, hell, sometimes if their girl was just out for the night.

He didn’t answer that one out loud, though. Let Venom read his thoughts if he wasn’t too busy digging around the X-rated smut in the depths of Eddie’s head. Eddie cracked open another beer and settled into a chair at the kitchen table, preparing himself for the onslaught of questions that normally came when Venom found out something new about Earth.

**Eddie?**

“Yeah?” Here it was. Ways to spend your Saturday night: explaining the porn industry to your alien symbiote. Eddie chuckled. He bet that one had never appeared in a BuzzFeed article.

**A lot of this porn seems quite similar, Eddie. Is this representative of the rest of your world?**

Oh, boy. “Not exactly.” Eddie took another swig of his beer. He was not drunk enough for this and suspected he never would be again. Venom seemed to heal the damage from the alcohol as soon as he drank it. Fucking parasite. “People have different tastes.”

**I see.**

Without warning, Venom extended two tentacles, wrapped them around Eddie’s forearms, and pinned them to the chair. The beer bottle clattered to the ground, ignored. Eddie pulled against Venom’s hold, but found he was held firm.

“Um, Venom—”

**Is this _your_ taste, Eddie?**

Jesus. Pulse racing, Eddie tugged more frantically against the tentacles, desperately trying to gain any form of movement.

 **Are you scared of me, Eddie?** Venom whispered in his ear, volume low for once. **Do you think I’d hurt you?**

The question stopped Eddie in his tracks. Forcing himself to settle, he took a couple of deep breaths and thought about Venom’s question. Venom had torn apart half of San Francisco, but since they’d been joined, he had never intentionally hurt Eddie.

“No.” Just saying it out loud calmed him down. “No, I’m not scared of you.”

 **I am the strongest being on your planet.** It was true, at least as far as they knew. Eddie wasn’t sure that he’d want to meet anyone that was stronger than Venom. The run-in with Riot had very nearly been the end of him. **I could snap your body in two without trying.**

“But you wouldn’t hurt me,” Eddie repeated with more conviction this time. Venom would know that he wasn’t lying. “Besides, you need me.”

 **Exactly.** Venom hummed in approval. **I’m not going to hurt you, Eddie, I’m just going to play with you.**

“Play with me?”

**Yes, I'm going to have some fun, and you're going to take it like a good slut.**

“Ngh.” The words were straight out of a bad porno, but they went straight to Eddie's dick. It didn't escape Venom's notice.

**Do you like that, Eddie? The thought of being good for me?**

Eddie shook his head, trying to deny it, but there was nothing he could hide from Venom.

 **Are you sure, Eddie?** A third tentacle appeared, and Eddie watched, unable to move as it slid across his stomach. **I can see your darkest thoughts. You have spent many hours watching porn in which one party is restrained in this manner.** The tentacle dipped below the waistband of Eddie’s jeans and into his boxers.

“Holy shit.” Eddie's hips jerked as Venom wrapped the tentacle around his dick and squeezed.

 **It seems as if you are enjoying this to me, Eddie.** The tentacle pulsed around his dick, and Eddie stifled a groan. **However, I am unfamiliar with your ways. Maybe I should stop.**

The tentacle began to withdraw, and Eddie groaned at the loss of contact. “No, wait!”

**Yes, Eddie?**

Eddie could feel the grin in Venom’s words. The fucker had him trapped, literally and figuratively. Venom knew he was right, that this situation made up a good portion of Eddie’s sexual fantasies, though he’d mostly fantasised about this with humans. Venom was still going to make him say it. Eddie forced out between gritted teeth, “Don't stop.”

**Why not?**

“I'll be ... good.” It didn't embarrass him to admit it as much as he’d thought it would. Since the moment they’d bonded, Venom could have taken complete control at any point. At first that had scared Eddie, but now he understood and sometimes even enjoyed it.

 **A good what?** Venom pressed.

“A good slut.”

 **Very good, Eddie. And who do you belong to?** Venom sounded pleased with him and a warmth rushed through Eddie at the approval.

That one was easy. “You.” 

**Yes. I think you deserve a reward.**

The tentacle wrapped around his dick again and started to pump. Venom had clearly paid a lot of attention to what got Eddie off, because it was only a few tugs before the heat began to build, and Eddie was struggling to maintain control.

“Venom, I'm going to—shit, I'm close.” He really didn't have the focus to explain, only hoped Venom would know what he meant.

**Come, Eddie.**

And that was it. Eddie screamed through his release, collapsing back against the chair as Venom withdrew the tentacle bonds and left him free to move—when he actually had the strength to.

 **That was fun, Eddie.** Venom chuckled in his head. **I look forward to exploring it further**. With that, Venom went quiet, and Eddie was left mostly alone in the kitchen.

"Dude, we need to have a conversation about afterglow." But there wasn't much heat behind it. When Eddie regained his strength and pushed himself to his feet, he felt lighter. Living with Venom wasn't always easy, but somehow they seemed to make it work.


End file.
